Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on semiconductor devices. For example, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and diodes, to name a few, have been used for various applications including, but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters.
The voltage blocking capability of such a power semiconductor device is secured essentially by a sufficiently sized and appropriately doped drift layer of the active region. However, also the junction termination region surrounding the active region of such power semiconductor device has to be designed carefully so as to avoid breakdowns, e.g., due to high electrical fields. After the junction termination region has been processed, the junction termination region and the edge region surrounding the junction termination region may further be sealed off with, e.g., a passivation layer. Since the junction termination region and the edge region usually do not contribute to the active area of a power semiconductor device, it is generally aimed to keep these regions as small as possible.